a new family member
by dragon queen 333
Summary: Summery: What would happen if the curse of the zodiac wasn’t the only curse in the soma family? Akito has a sister who has a past of being a punk. What happens when the people she knew as mom and dad were suddenly taken away and she must now go live with
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Please review! It's my first Fruits Basket fic so go easy on me!!! Also. If you send flames, they will be replied to with a comment along the lines of "then don't read it if you don't like it bitch", or something like that. Creative criticism is appreciated. So are ideas. If you send ideas, I will attempt to put them in the story but I have a lot of this planned out so it might not happen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a goddamn thing except this plot line...and Nagumi, Jason, Josh, and Kyle.**

**Summery: What would happen if the curse of the zodiac wasn't the only curs in the soma family? Akito has a sister who has a past of being a punk. What happens when the people she knew as mom and dad were suddenly taken away and she must now go live with her real family? Akito assigns Shigure to the task of watching over his little sister. Can he change Nagumi from her old ways? This is going to be a long road. For all of them.**

The door to the classroom opened and two cops walked in. The teacher paid no attention as she glared at the seemingly sleeping delinquent in the back of the classroom.

"Miss Hana, please wake up and join the rest of us!" She snapped.

"Did you ever think that I'm just ignoring you tech? Also you have guests." The girl said with out looking up. Nagumi Hana the class delinquent, but the smartest girl in school, could hear her teacher growling all the way in the back. The teacher talked to the two officers in quiet whispers. She got a look of pity, and then looked at Nagumi.

"Miss Hana, your dismissed." Her voice filled with pity.

Nagumi looked up from her desk, looked at the two cops, rolled her eyes, and got up. She packed up her stuff and grabbed her slayer messenger bag. The sleeve of her Jack Skeleton hoodie pulled up. The boy sitting next to her gasped at her bruised arm. She barely looked at the orange haired kid before pulling it back down. As she walked to the front of the room she covered her limp. She held her wrists up and waited for the cuffs to be snapped on as she was so use to having, but it never came. She looked at the two men in surprise. **Something's not right if they aren't putting cuffs on me for once.** She thought.

"Miss Hana, please follow us."

She lowered her wrists and shrugged but followed the two out the door. The classroom door slid shut and they escorted her outside were they put her in the car. The drove in silence for a few minutes. After being a good distance away, Nagumi broke the silence.

"Look, I don't know what you guys think I did this time but it wasn't me. Hell, I even met with you two, my parole officers for a change like I was suppose to. Stupid parole meetings."

She muttered the last part under her breath.

"Umi, there has been an accident. A robber broke into your estate and killed your mother and father."

One of the officers said quietly.

Nagumi snorted.

"Josh. You know he wasn't my father"

The cops looked at each other as she looked emotionlessly out of the window. They knew all about the relationship between Nagumi and her adoptive parents. In fact, they knew everything about her. They were not only her Parole Officers they were her real brothers…well half brothers but still. When they were 8 their mother moved them to Japan from America were she was betrothed to the head of a powerful family known as the Sohma's (A/N: Not Akito but Akito's father).

When they were 18, Akito was borne. 3 years later Nagumi was borne. Her father was furious because Nagumi turned into a fox. Can you imagine? A fox born of **his** blood? He made Cassy put Nagumi up for adoption. Josh and Jason watched over her. Her adoptive father was a multibillionaire. He was an alcoholic and became abusive when he found out about Nagumi's curse when he tried raping her when she was 8.

Oh yes, Josh and Jason knew everything there was to know about Nagumi and the only reason he wasn't behind bars was because they had no proof. Jason drove in silence.

"So josh, how Kelly doing?"

She asked the passenger.

"She's fine. No signs that she remembers. Im sorry she saw that."

"Not your fault. I should be the one saying sorry. I mean you finally found some one and she dumps you because of me."

Josh's eyes widened. He turned around in his seat.

"Don't say that."

He paused.

"Let me see your wrists."

He ordered.

"It's good."

She rolled her eyes.

"Nagumi Hana Sohma. Now"

He said sternly.

"Fine"

She rolled her eyes but pulled her sleeves up; aside from the bruises were many cuts up and down her arms.

Josh sighed in half relief in seeing no fresher cuts beside the ones her father had inflected on her two weeks ago, but noticing there were way more bruises than there were before.

"So how bout you Jason? How's your love life going?"

She asked the driver.

"Just as good as ever."

He replied, a tiny hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Man you really need to get laid some time big bro. I mean seriously."

She said jokingly. Josh laughed as his brother and twin blushed.

"And how would a 14 year old know that sis?"

Nagumi smiled a sly smile.

"I made it my duty when you became my parole officers to hack the system and find out everything about you I didn't know already."

The two cops rolled their eyes at each other. They pulled up to the gates of her large estate; they opened the gates and drove in. Nagumi got out of the car and walked inside of the house; her eyes grew wide at the scene.

There was blood everywhere; she held back her tears at the sight of her mother. She loved her mother. She cared about her. Nagumi's hand clenched at the shadow behind, Josh and Jason were checking the surveillance tapes and the police hadn't arrived yet.

"My, my girl. You're very pretty. I'm sure you'll be just as fun to rape and kill as you're mother was."

Nagumi spun around and kicked the guy down; she then pulled out her knife and pointed it at the surprised guy.

"You bastard."

Hearing the commotion Jason came running down with his brother. He pulled her back as Josh put cuffs on the guy. Umi (A/N: Nagumi's nickname) pulled away and began cussing out the guy.

"How dare you soil her? How dare you kill her? I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

She picked up her fallen weapon and went to stab the bastard but Jason caught her hand.

"Umi, think about this. Kill him and you're no better than he is, not only that but we won't be able to keep you out of prison."

Jason said; he pulled her back to him and let her sob into his chest. He was careful not to hug her because he new she would change.

_**Akito, Hatori, and Shigure**_

"I don't have time to watch over a delinquent kid, so, I want one of you two to take her in. She is my sister but…I understand father casting her out because she took after mom's curse, I won't make his mistake."

Akito addressed Hatori, and Shigure.

Shigure spoke.

"Yuki, Kyo and Miss Honda are in her class. I'm sure that after her loss, seeing a familiar face will help calm her. However it may help warm her up if we all try meeting her, like we did with Miss Honda, at separate times."

Akito nodded in agreement.

"Hatori call Josh and tell him what we've agreed."

_**Nagumi**_

She was back in the car with her brothers, curled up on Josh's lap as a small baby fox the guy had escaped for a moment and tried hugging her. Josh scratched behind her ear.

"I should have bit him." She growled.

Josh sighed.

"Oh, come on Umi. Akito will have his memories erased and he'll spend life in prison. The bastard is dead, granted so is Mrs. Hana but…"

"We're here." Jason finished.

Umi looked up at the walls of her blood family's home just as Josh's cell rings. "Hullo... right…Okay, wait Hatori we're at the gates, the man responsible is unconscious in the backseat, he saw her change…okay will do see you in two."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason looked at his baby sister who was shacking in anger. **poor kid. Why won't she change back? I know she got moms curse like the rest of us. Meaning she can control fire, light, darkness, some earth, and she can heal and shape shift at will. Except when she changes into a fox from being hugged but she could have changed back by now.** He thought. Josh looked at his brother, thinking the same thing.

"Come on. We have to bring her and this bastard to Akito so he can have Hatori erase his memories."

He glared at the knocked out man. **Bastard.**

**at the main house**

Nagumi was curled up on josh's head, still a fox. She was still shacking, but she seemed to be asleep. Josh couldn't tell. He could never tell. He'd be surprise if anyone could tell when she was asleep. Actually, truthfully, it wouldn't surprise him if she never slept. He new she was insomniac. Jason looked at his sister lovingly. **Poor dear. Why did this have to happen to her?** He wanted to kick the hell out of the tied up guy next to him. The door to the room opened and three guys walked in. Nagumi tensed up and glared at them. She glared at the man in the middle. He looked to be the oldest. He had short purple hair and was tall. He looked kind of like a girl. He studied the girl, well; fox, with a cold glare. He looked to be 18. Nagumi jumped of her brother's head when she felt like she was about to change. There was a poof and Nagumi stood there. She glared at the three men who were starring at her. To there surprise, she still had her clothes on. There was a whistle from the guy, who was still cuffed next to her brother. She was about to punch him when her fist was caught by one of the other two men. She glared at the guy who had a cheery smile on his face.

"Let go of me."

She said coldly.

She growled when he didn't let go.

"Are you deft, or just stupid? I said let go of me."

There was a cold chill in the room. But the guy just continued to smile.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME RIGHT NOW."

A candle that was sitting on the table light up.

"Come now, what could this guy have done to anger you so much?"

He asked.

"Aw. Is the little demon mad that I rapped and killed her precious little mommy?"

The guy taunted. Umi broke away and punched the guy so hard it broke his nose and sent him flying backwards.

"SHUT UP. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER."

She said. Her eyes were on fire, and there was murder in her eyes. Sensing this, josh and Jason flew up and held her back as she went to try to kill the guy.

"Nagumi you need to calm down. Your acting like a wild animal with no self control. This is not what mother would want."

Josh said.

"Besides, if you don't calm down, then he's going to take over, and your going to start…"

Jason started. Nagumi stopped struggling.

"I have him under control."

"I am not so sure you do."

They let go of her seeing her temper die down again. She punched the guy again and knocked him out again. **Their right. I hate when their right.** (20 minutes later.)

"Why can't I just stay with you? I trust you." She said.

"You're going to have to get to know the rest of the family sooner or later. "

"Besides. Three of your classmate will be living with us. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohro. So you'll be among friend."

She glared at the guy she now knew and Shigure.

"The day I call that I call Tohro, the air head she is, my friend is the day I go preppy. The day I call Kyo my friend is the day that hell freezes over, and the day I don't hate that goody 2 shoes, Yuki, is the day that this damn curse of my family, ends."

She said icily. **Who would have thought that she could hate three people so much? Wonder why?** Josh looked at Shagure's shocked face. "Don't take it personally. She hates everyone like that. You should see her when she really doesn't like you."

"I don't like being talked about like Im not here."

She growled. Shigure shuttered away as she glared at him. She turned her eyes to her brothers, ignoring the other two people in the room.

"What about my mothers house? And all her businesses? And her money? And the rest of all that shit?"

"She left everything to you, being her heir. You know we don't really count. You're also now the head of the family. Though until your come of age, or feel you can handle it, aunt Sorano will be runny the businesses. As for the house, you can sell it or keep it or what ever."

"oh."

"I think we should go get you setteled in ow."

Shigure popped in. she glared at him. Then she looked at Hatori, And Akito. She then glared at her brothers.

"your leaving me with this idiot?"

she asked coldly.

They ignored her question.

"you need to do your magic on this guy so we can take him in."

Hatori got up and walked over to the guy. He put his hand on the guys head.

"hn. So you can do it too? Good. Saves me the troble." She muttered.

**spoiled brat.** Hatori thought.

"were off now. And umi… be good."

"what ever."

"come on I'll drive."

"your comeing? Great. It's either the jack ass, or the idiot. Why me?"

"the only reason im coming is cause the"idiot" doesn't have his lisence and im not letting you be killed before you get to know this family."

"your doing cause josh was being over protective and asked you to huh? He told me about you."

She walked out of the room. Shigure and Hatori looked at Akito.

"keep an eye on her. She's my sister, and I look forward to getting to know her."

His voice implied something else. The two men walked out side to hatori's car.

"what took you lame asses so long?"

Hatori gritted his teeth. He saw the girl smirk at him. **she's enjoying this.** He got in the car and drove to hana's old house. (at the hana estate.) Hatori and Shigure looked at the bloodstained walls. They blocked the door so Nagumi couldn't see in.

"will you please move?" she asked.

"maybe we should come back…later." Shigure said.

"looke. Dumbasses… I have already seen the house. I know what your trying to "protect me from. Well it is too late. I have already seen the blood. I was here. I saw there bodies. So if you would be kind enough to move your fat assess out of the way so I can get this over with. I would be most thrilled."

She growled. They looked at each other but moved aside. "thank you."

They followed the strange girl as she walked in side with out batting an eyelash at the blood. They fallowed her to the third floor. She opend the door. There was some guy in there. She studied him. She studied her room. It was spotless.

Kyle!"

She screamed. She ran in to the room and jumped on the guy. She turned in to a fox and he turned in to a wombat. Then they turned back. They were still hugging though.

"nagi. Im so sorry about what happened. Mother is devastated. She thinks you're going to try to kill you self. You know how she can over exatreat just a little." He said.

He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"it's alright. The worlds better with out that bastard in it. But mom.. I will miss her. Tears won't bring back the dead though."

"I know sweety. But I have news that might cheer you up."

"what?"

"we're back for good. Mom decided with Cassy passing away, that you would need our mortal saport. She figured we could just go back every year when you go for the yearly family reunion."

"did you find it?"

"yep."

"Really?! You have to tell me all about it? Did it menchion.."

the boy laughed.

"easy girl. Jess your always so eager."

The men in the door noticed the air around the girl became less tens. The boys face grew solem.

"you could always come live with us you know? Father thinks of you as his own daughter, and mother, sure she is a little dramatic but it's not so bad when your living with her and get use to it. And it wouldn't be that different. Dad might find it a little weird cause he looks at you like ad daughter and were going out but…"

"un fortuantly I still have family."

"so they get coustady over you? Pity."

There was a cough

"um nagi dear.."

Shigure began. The air grew tens again.

"I did not give you permission to call me that. Only three people can call me that. One of them is dead, another I haven't seen in 3 months and kyle."

She growled.

"only people I know, and trust, with my full being, and life can call me that. Since you are neither, if you ever call me that again, I'll punch that perfact little face of your's in."

then rom and a desk with 7 candles on it. Everyone of them lit up in red and blue flames.

"my mistake." Shigure said

"if you must give me a nick name then you can call me umi."

Kyle looked at him.

"you have to live with this guy?"

"unfourtantly."

(few minutes later.) Shigure and Hatori sat in the car. They found they had no choice in the matter as the found the new arrival to the family had a deadly temper. They were still shacking. Yes even Hatori was shacking. Though his was more in side and not noticebal.

They also found she had even deadlyier powers. They found this truth out whenshigure, decided that Nagumi, being only 15, was too young to know what love was, and that she was to young to be dateing. He now sapported 2 degree burned and some frost bite.

"guess you shouldn't try to be fatherly to her." Hatori said

"guess not."

Shigure was still shacking out side in pure fright.

They herd some banging and crashing in the third story window the nagumi's room.

They blinked when a strem of water shot out the window and Nagumi fell out. She landed on her feet.

"that hurt you stupid wombat!"

she yelled. She disappeared and kyle was standing in her spot.

"you stoborne fox. Just calm down. I didn't mean anything by it!"

he climb a ladder that went to the roof and jumped in her window.

"sounds like yuki and kyo"

(20 minutes later.)

she looked around the room she was in.

"is this the only room your going to pack?"

"yeah. I doubt that shigure's house can fit my stuff from all three rooms. All I realy need are my music, cd's, stereo, clothes, and half my books, and diaries and writings."

"don't forget you cars."

Kyle hugged his girlfriend.

"theres just one more thing to do." Nagumi walked to the fourth floor that was mostly her mothers and hers. There were five rooms and a bathroom on it. At the stairs ther was a door. So when you went up the stair you couldn't get to the fourth floor if it was locked. She went onto the floor fallowed by kyle. She loocked all the doors and the the door to the floor.

"I wouldn't go onto this floor."

Kyle said.

"I know but I just…"

"I know."

"anything in my fathers room, except his books, you can sale. Don't'sale his computers, or his desk. Leave his office alone. Same with the t.v. you can have one of the rooms on my floor, try to keep your mom out of my rooms. Theres three other rooms on this floor she can go in if the need be. You know the secreat passages. Right?" she paused as kyle nodded. "k. um…take car of it alright? And I called the cleaners. They should be here to get all this blood. Im happy it's only on this floor. If they go up stairs it would cause problems. And keep your hands of my cars unless you call me first."

Kyle laughed.

"your too over protective of your cars hunny. Thanks."

"I wouldn't trust this house to any one else but you and you family."

Hyle kissed her on her lip gently. She kissed back. They had a quick make out session. There was a cough. Nagumi looked at the door and saw kyle's parents and Hatori and Shigure. "sorry." She hugged Kyle's mom and dad. "take care of my house. See you later marry, max." she bowed before walking out of the house. Kyle cought up with her and leaned into the window of the car.

"you have to come over…a lot…alright?"

"I will. Are you going to come to our school?"

"yep."

chapter 3

Nagumi walked in to shigure's house. She stared at thethree people who were in her class. They ignored her. "filthy cat." "you damn rat!" "please guys stop arguing. We have guest." Torho tried to get the two boys to stop fighting long enough to introduce them to Nagumi. **great im related to these two idiots.** She thought. The two boys finily noticed her. Kyo was the first to say something.

"it's you!" he shouted.

"big vocabulary stupid cat. That's going to make her feel welcome. His Miss Hana. Im.." yuki began

"I know who you are. Yuki Sohma, Kyo sohma, and tohoro Honda. Will one of you show me my room? I'd would like to unpack my things and get some sleep."

**yeah right? I haven't slept more than a few minutes every day since I was… well never…I blame you asashi.**

she walked up satirs and stared at the room. pinks walls? why the hell do they have a room with pink walls? she wonders. she unpacked and layed down in the bed.


End file.
